The Day The Teen Titans Stayed Home
by sta-r-obin Natalie XD
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans are acting strange, and there is trouble? Find out for your self here. NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, NOR WILL WE EVER.


(**A/N) Hey its Natalie and Shelby again wit a kool story, so read! but b warned there is craziness up a head!! so have fun!! NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR WILL WE EVER :(**

**The day the titans stayed home we luv the teen titans but this was a funny experience, i figure we will, meaning as me and my friend, will get flamed for this. but if you have something mean to say try to make it as nice as possiable thank you and enjoy. by the way i love making people laugh and this was a good exercise.**

The Titans Tower was quiet, the only sound being made was the sound of rain hitting the roof. All of a sudden the loud alarm went off with its shrill, annoying ringing. Robin jumped out of bed as usual. He raced to the commens room and he noticed he didn't pass any one on the way there. This was extremely unusual for the Boy Wonder but he figured maybe they werent decent and had to get dressed. As he was walking thought about Star getting dressed, but he quickly slapped him self as his cheeks turned red. Hoping no one saw him self hitting his head he did a little chuckle and entered the commens area. Oddly enough no one was there.

He waited for five minutes.

This was very odd he figured he had waited long enough and started to walk to Ravens room. He got there quick, and as he knocked on the door he realized it was slightly ajar. As he looked in he saw a sight that would stick with him for the rest of his life. Raven was sitting on the bed painting her nails and humming a happy song. He decided some thing was wrong so he knocked again. This time she jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hello robin" as she said his name she let out a slight giggle and hugged him tight. After she left him go she smiled and Robin just stared with a shocked look on his face. He snapped out and figured it didnt matter.

"Raven t-r-o-u-b-l-e thats what that alarm is for" Robin said super fast with a scared expression on his face.

"But Robin, if i mess up my nails i'll have to do them all over again and let me tell you its way harder than it looks." Raven said in a girly tone that Robin usually only heard from Starfire. Robin had enough so he raced out the door and down the hall to Beast Boys room. When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like a life time. He waited and waited and no one seemed to be in the room so he decided to just open the door and barge in, he was the leader of the team after all. He opened the door and was welcomed with the scent of pancakes.

"Beast boy what the..." before robin could even finish his scentence Beast Boy appeared with a stack of pancakes that could fill an entire state up.

"You want some Robin, you want some, well to bad there all mine, mine, mine, mine, and no one elses." Beast Boy said in a taunting voice. Robin just stared at the pancakes and couldn't figure out what was going on. First with Raven now with Beast Boy. Beast Boy started walking towards Robin and as he approatched Robin he slipped on a bottle of syrup. When he hit the floor there was a tremendous bang that could have been heard in Canada. once beast boy was on the ground he looked at robin with a sad expression and said in an elderley voice

"i've fallen..... and i cant get up." Robin backed out slowly and started to leave when Beast Boy jumped up and said

"Just joking, but you thought I really couldnt get up, silly i'm not old." Robin ran.. FAST!! As he entered a different hall he came to Cyborgs room, he figured nothing could be worse than the whole Beast Boy and Raven ordeal. But surley he was soon to announce himself wrong for the first time in many years. Robin was frustrated and decided to knock once and just enter. As he entered the room he saw a picture that would never leave his mind. Cyborgs human part of his head had flowing long blonde hair, it swirled all around as it gentley went past his waist. As for the other part of his head was bald as normal. Robin stared with wide eyes as he watched Cyborg brush half his head with a small barbie doll comb. Robin assumed he was sleeping, seeming how it was almost impossible for Cyborg to have hair he was after all a Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and looked at Robin as if he was the most beatiful thing Cyborg had ever seen. Cyborg noticed Robin staring at him and left out a little girley giggle and blushed. Robin could only do one thing and that was to tell Cyborg to put the brush down and to come help. Cyborg looked at Robin as if he had taken his hair and ripped it out peice by peice.

"Are you nuts i dont want to get this perfect hair wet silly" Cyborg said as he rolled his eyes and petted his hair as if it was alive and needed comforting. Robin backed into the wall and was walking out of the room as he heard Cyborg whisper

"Don't worry baby the mean 4ft guy is gone, daddy will protect you, now who wants to get braided you do, you do."  
Robin was just plain freaked out, as he walked to the last place he could go to.... Starfires room. Nothing could be weirder than Starfire she was all ready the weirdest person he new but things were about to get weirder, weirder than ever. As he came to a hault in front of her room he knocked once, twice, maybe a third it was hard to tell. The door opened in a whirl and what stood in the door shocked Robin. Starfire, his Starfire, the weirdest girl alive was wearing not her normal clothes but what seemed to be something out of a magizene. She had a gold and black hat on that was tilted and turned to the side, a big baggey shirt. As he moved down he came to her pants wich made him turn a deep deep redd color. her pants drooped way past then were they were suppose to be and they were huge with no belt. All Robin could do was stare and hope he didnt look like a fool. then again he wasnt the one looking like he was a complete idiot.

"Hello, i mean yo friend Robin what is the crackin of the lackin?" she said in a weird tone, as if any thing could get worse a rap song came on, which made her squeal with delight.

"ooo this is my most favorite song ever." she turned and slammed the door in his face. Well this is defiently not how he wanted to spend his morning but it probably was to late to do any thing and he certenly could not do it on his own. So he walked up to the commen room and sat down on the overly sized couched and flipped on the huge t.v. before he even had time to flip the channel the door bell that cyborg had instauled went off. Robin jumped up not knowing he wouldn't be the only one answering the door. As he ran down to the bottom of the tower he was haulted to a stop when he noticed that not only he was down there but so were the other "titans." They all looked at one each other and let out a loud laugh. When there moment of laughing was done with they all decided to open the door. They opened the door and out side stood Slade and Cinderblock but because Cinderblock was so huge you could only see his feet. They all stared in bewilderment.

"Robin aren't you going to try to stop what you know you can't?" Slade said in his normal tone. They all looked at Slade. Raven was first to open her mouth.

"I can't go because of my nails they just wont seem to dry right and I refuse to ruin them!" she said with a hmph at the end to show the delmaa. next was Beast Boy.

"I've got pancakes to eat and no slade you may not have pancakes here there or anywhere!!" next was Cyborg.

"Im not going to mess up my perfect hair for you to just get away and to start a fight between me and my besties here" looking up at his hair he noticed that it began to frizz slightly.

"Omg baby no, no!! Slade look what you did to my baby you got it all worked up, calm down calm down. OMG this is not cool, i'll get you for this Slade and your little block friend to" he said as he ran away to get his brush. Starfire looked at Slade and opened her mouth.

"I to am very busy with my hip hop dancing" she said as she whirled around to only have her pants fall to the ground she looked down and picked them up and walked off fast. Robin looked at Slade.

"so uhhh yea you wanna finish this some other time?" Robin looked at Slade.

"Nah, you wanna no who I really am?" as he reached up and pulled off his mask robin was shocked he was really miley cyrus (a/n sry not a big fan at all) Robin grabbed Slade/Miley's hand as the rain stopped and the skipped off and went to get pizza because Slade/Miley wanted to be nice and be him/her self for once instead of being mean to Robin. She wanted to be his bestest friend instead of that Starfire chick but thats a whole different story... THE END!

**Hope you enjoyed it, and it gave you some laughs!! i no that we enjoyed making it! sry if you like miley cyrus/hannah montana. WE DONT!! I just was tryin to make some laughs lol so yupp hope we get some reviews!! WE CANT READ MINDS PEOPLE!! so that means review NOW!! please please please! we luv ya! bibibi**

**Luv: Natalie and Shelby :D**


End file.
